legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Himiko Yumeno
WARNING!!! PAGE MAT CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THE GAME DANGANRONPA: V3!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! "I guess it's not important whether it's a truth or lie. Just what it leads to..". - Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Himiko Yumeno (夢野 秘密子 Yumeno Himiko) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Himiko has the title Ultimate Magician1 (超高校級の「マジシャン」 chō kōkō kyū no “majishan” lit. Super High School Level Magician). However, she claims she is a real magic user, thus preferring the title Ultimate Mage4 (超高校級の「魔法使い」 Chō kōkō-kyū no “mahou-tsukai” lit. Super High School Level Mage). Relationships Tenko Chabashira Tenko is shown to be attracted to Himiko since the first chapter and constantly tries to spend time with her and get her attention. Her behavior is sometimes flirtatious, which seems to make Himiko uncomfortable. Having extremely different personalities, Himiko is often overwhelmed by Tenko and wants to be left in peace. She can quite bluntly and rudely tell her to stop, yet Tenko continues to stay with her and wishes to protect her. Notably, Tenko is the only other student who seems to genuinely believe in Himiko's magic and just like her, she keeps insisting that she is a real mage instead of a magician. Tenko also often attempts to convince Himiko to take up Neo Aikido, but she always declines, claiming to be too lazy. Tenko is also very protective of Himiko and was usually the one to save her from incidents, like when she was attacked by bugs. In Chapter 2, she also tried to convince Himiko not to perform her dangerous trick. During the second trial, when Angie turned against Himiko, Tenko protected her from all the suspicion towards her, saying that she will believe in Himiko no matter what and doesn't think she is a person capable of taking the others' lives. Thanks to this act, Himiko began to warm up to Tenko a little bit, as she later joins Tenko in her activities in the dojo. Tenko throws her, which allows her to read Himiko's emotions and give her advice. Though, Himiko gets angry due to being thrown and threatens to turn Tenko into an ugly frog. During the bonus event in Chapter 3, when the girls were in the pool's locker room and Himiko was very self-conscious about her small chest, Tenko gave her a big self-esteem boost by stating that beauty matters more than size and assured her that she is well-shaped. Tenko later becomes jealous and worried when Himiko decides to follow Angie's footsteps in worshipping her "handsome" God. She asks Himiko if she's into handsome types and why she doesn't go for Tenko instead. Himiko then asks Tenko if she swings that way, slightly shocking Tenko who then turns embarrassed and nervously tries to explain it's not like that. In Chapter 3, Tenko even joined the Student Council led by Angie only so she could be close with Himiko and protect her. However, they get into an argument after Tenko outrightly tries to ask Himiko to leave the council, with Tenko even telling her she isn't a real mage for being so easily persuaded by Angie. Himiko refuses as she uses the council to cope with the killing game situation, though it also causes her to shut in her feelings. However, the argument notably affects Himiko, and Tenko, in turn, feels very guilty for yelling at Himiko and decides to apologize. During the beginning of a seance, Tenko fulfilled her role as a protector for Himiko, as she was the one who told Himiko to stay back and voluntarily made herself as the medium, ultimately saving Himiko's life due to Korekiyo's trap and ending her own in Chapter 3. Just before her death, she gave Himiko advice about being open about her emotions, and the two made up with Himiko seemingly developing a much more positive view of Tenko than before. When Tenko is murdered, Himiko has a breakdown and she tries to act according to Tenko's example in the future, causing her to develop as a person. Her development is also helped by Kokichi's harsh words during the trial, as he calls her out for her hypocritical behavior, as she didn't show any care towards Tenko before her death. Himiko feels guilty because of this, wishing she could have thanked Tenko and overall be nicer towards her. During later chapters, Himiko mentions Tenko quite a few times wistfully, usually when some situation makes her think about how Tenko would have acted towards her when she was still alive. She talks about this with Shuichi, who in turn is reminded of Kaede. While Tenko is confirmed to have romantic feelings for Himiko, her feelings for Tenko are a bit more unclear. During the final Class Trial, when Tsumugi claimed she was responsible for causing Maki to have romantic feelings for Kaito, Himiko was heartbroken after learning that the reason why Tenko was always protecting her was because it was scripted and Tsumugi claimed credit for her feelings as well. Angie Yonaga Though appearing uninterested and lazy at first, Himiko becomes close friends with Angie and gets converted into her religion to worship her "handsome god", which makes Tenko jealous. Himiko is shown to like Angie very much and Angie even assists her at one point during their magic show, which was Angie's idea, although they are interrupted by Ryoma Hoshi's murder. However, the other students are disturbed by their bond which appears to be a result of brainwashing. Despite their bond, Angie immediately accused Himiko of being Ryoma's killer when there was evidence that showed Himiko was capable of being the killer. Angie stated that she needed to do so because she didn't want her classmates to die due to choosing the wrong culprit. Himiko doesn't blame Angie for this, as she is extremely trusting of her and Atua's logic. Because of this, Tenko later joined the Student Council to be with Himiko and protect her and later betrayed Angie. When the two are killed by Korekiyo, Himiko is devastated and tearful. She actively participates in their class trial, determined to solve their murders and find their killer. Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi seems to be the only other one among students alongside Tenko that responds to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggests that she sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.8 The two remained on good terms with one another throughout the Killing School Semester, never seeming openly hostile to each other but not quite close friends either. After Kaito's trial concluded, both girls joined Shuichi and Maki in the courtyard to carry on the Ultimate Astronaut's will, showing that they see each other as fellow survivors and friends. After Shuichi deduced that Tsumugi was Rantaro's true killer and Ringleader behind their killing game, Himiko did not want to believe it and, like Shuichi, wanted her to argue and prove her own innocence, not wanting to condemn or think ill of another comrade. After Tsumugi did admit to orchestrating their killing game, Himiko could do nothing but be even more disappointed, but eventually vowed to stop her and the killing game alongside her fellow survivors for good, even if it cost her her own life. Kokichi Oma Kokichi enjoys teasing and picking on Himiko due to her delayed reactions and personality, which make her an easy target since she often does not realize what Kokichi means and gets angry whenever she does. Kokichi tends to point fingers at her and claim she's the culprit, though he doesn't really seem to believe this and seemingly just does it for fun, like in Chapter 2. Being overly protective of Himiko, Tenko assumes Kokichi likes Himiko because she believes boys only tease the girls they like. Kokichi answers with a slightly surprised and innocent "huh!? how'd you know?!", though it's likely he was just joking around. During Chapter 3's trial, Kokichi causes Himiko to cry by harshly calling her out for running away from her own emotions and being a hypocrite. She had made promises and talked at length during the trial about how she wasn’t going to call things tiresome and that she was going to embrace her emotions to the fullest and be honest with herself, but she wasn't actually doing it. This causes Himiko to recall Tenko's last words to her, about how crying, laughing, and venting your anger out makes you feel better than bottling it all up, and she finally cries until she falls asleep. It’s heavily implied that Kokichi genuinely cared about Himiko at the moment, as he himself states that he was being so harsh because he cares. While he dislikes people lying to themselves, he also appears to sympathize with them, and his speech ended up helping Himiko a lot. As a result, however, Himiko really dislikes and doesn't trust Kokichi in the later chapters. Kokichi also appeared to genuinely compliment Himiko during the trial, when her decision to use the middle room turned out to be an extremely important clue. During Chapter 5's class trial, Himiko states that there is no way to love or take interest in a person like Kokichi. However, Kokichi teasingly says that he knows that she likes him and then claims that he likes her in a more sincere sounding voice, though his facial expressions cannot be seen due to the Exisal. Himiko is a bit shocked by the surprising answer, blushing deeply and putting her hand on her heart. The other students quickly get angry at Kokichi and tell him to stop playing with Himiko's heart. With his lying and mischievous nature, it is hard to tell how serious Kokichi was, but it's likely that he simply gave a surprising answer for his own amusement, especially since it's been shown that Himiko would be easily tricked with such words and Kokichi's more serious sounding tone at the time. The script was written by Kokichi, but it's unknown how sincere he was portrayed, so Kaito only followed what was written down. After revealing himself, Kaito also confessed that he had to ad-lib quite a bit. In her relationship chart, Kokichi grins while calling her "an extremely ugly girl". He similarly calls Himiko ugly during the Prologue, when Miu tells the Monokubs to kill the ugly ones first, and Kokichi then cheerfully tells Himiko to run. Himiko, however, does not understand what he's talking about. Miu Iruma Himiko's insistence on magic often annoyed Miu, and Miu even called her a con artist at one point. Miu also repeatedly insulted her, saying that she has a small chest and ugly face, calling her things like "midget" and "donkey-lipped". In Chapter 4, Himiko was upset with the disappointing avatar graphics in the Neo World Program for their avatar, yelling to Miu who repeatedly apologized to her. However, she grew to like her avatar during the investigation and was notably relieved to use her "beautiful" avatar again when the group returned to the virtual world to investigate Miu's death. Himiko stated that Miu didn't deserve to be killed, but after learning the fact that she was killed when trying to perpetrate Kokichi's murder, she decided to change her opinion about her once again. She even said that Miu's demise, killed by strangulation using a toilet paper, is a fitting end for a person like her. She also didn't want to befriend her, even if they had been outside the Killing Game as she said during the fourth Class Trial. K1-B0 During most of the Killing Game, Himiko is shown to have quite a poor opinion of K1-B0, seemingly not considering him a person and more than once suggesting that "they should just kill the robot". At one point, Himiko even suggests that K1-B0 should self-destruct to open a hole in the wall, thus making himself useful for once. Because of her mean words, K1-B0 is very offended and even proclaims that she is the worst person in the academy, second only to Kokichi. In Chapter 6, Himiko began to have a better opinion of K1-B0 and saw him as a close friend. After he helped the other students a lot, she acted much friendlier towards him and even offered to make him a real boy with her magic. When K1-B0's personality was about to be erased during the final trial, Himiko was horrified by such cruelness and cried while begging for K1-B0 to stay with them, reminding him that he has survived this far. In the end, K1-B0 self-destructed to destroy the academy's wall, letting Himiko and the other survivors escape. Himiko believed that he must have made sure that his three friends survive. Gallery Himiko Yumeno Fullbody Sprite (Special).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Hat Wearer Category:Magicians Category:Magic Users Category:Red Heads Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Pink Eyed Characters